Blood Dragon armor set (Origins)
} |supertype=Armor |name=Blood Dragon Armor Set (v1.0) |image=BloodDragonArmor.png |px=190px |material=Silverite |tier=6 |armor=27.31 |fatigue=37.5% |appearances=Dragon Age: Origins |set=Blood Dragon Plate Blood Dragon Plate Gauntlets Blood Dragon Plate Boots Blood Dragon Plate Helmet |stats= |notes=Blood Dragon Armor has been updated to version 1.1 in early December 2009 for PC users. The XBox continues to use this version of the armor. Requires Blood Dragon Armor (v1.0) DLC. The chest piece begins in your inventory. Helmet, boots, and gloves can be brought from Bodahn or Sandal from party camp. The helm is not required for the set bonus. This set consists of the chest, helmet, boots and gloves. |location = Party Camp }} Blood Dragon Armor is unlocked with the Blood Dragon Armor DLC. The DLC's code is handed out to buyers of a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins (regular or Collector’s Edition). The code is only redeemable once. It is mainly a silver and white in color with a crimson dragon painted upon it, much like the Dragon Age: Origins logo. It requires 38 strength to wear and is made of silverite. When downloaded, you will only have the Breastplate in your inventory. Due to its strength requirement, purchasing the remaining pieces of the set at the beginning of the game (if you have the gold to do so) isn't recommended as it would just take up space in your inventory. The helmet, boots, and gloves can be bought from Bodahn or Sandal at the party camp. The Blood Dragon Armor does not import to Awakening. Once downloaded, the Mass Effect 2 version of Dragon Blood Armor will be available for download through the DLC menu in that game. Summary }} Details }} } |supertype=Armor |name=Blood Dragon Armor Set (v1.1) |image=BloodDragonArmor.png |px=190px |material=Silverite |tier=6 |armor=27.31 |fatigue=37.5% |appearances=Dragon Age: Origins |set=Blood Dragon Plate Blood Dragon Plate Gauntlets Blood Dragon Plate Boots Blood Dragon Plate Helmet |stats= |notes=This is version 1.1 of Blood Dragon Armor introduced in early December 2009. The XBox version has not been updated. Requires Blood Dragon Armor (v1.1) DLC. The chest piece begins in your inventory. Helmet, boots, and gloves can be brought from Bodahn or Sandal from party camp. The helm is not required for the set bonus. This set consists of the chest, helmet, boots and gloves. }} Patch 1.1 BioWare has issued a update to Blood Dragon Armor to fix an issue with the chest piece not rendering properly on a Female Elf. See Manually Installing Downloadable Contents for instructions on how to install this patch. * DAO_PRC_PROMO_ME - Blood Dragon Armor Exploits and Bugs *If you wish to acquire duplicates of each piece of armor (except the Chest Plate) disable the DLC, force save, renable the DLC, and the dwarf should sell you 2 of each. (PC only) *If you use the Dwarven Noble origin story, there is a chance in some versions of the game (such as, potentially, the Steam Collector's Edition) that the chest plate and all other DLC items will be stripped from your character towards the end of the story, and never returned. To fix this, you may use the above exploit to regain your items. Once again, simply disable the DLC, force load, save, re-enable the DLC, and load again. Your items should now be returned to your inventory. This bug is fixed in patch 1.02 of Dragon Age: Origins though if you patch after the armor is taken away, you'll need to use the above method to get it back. *The chest piece texture for the Blood Dragon Armor does not render properly on a female elf. This bug has been fixed in Blood Dragon Armor v1.1 *In some cases after purchasing the armor pieces from Bodahn you can then buy them from him a second time and acquire 2 sets of armor excluding the plate.(Console only) *If you have Warden's Keep DLC you can simply deposit this armor in your storage chest and buy it again. If you dont have Wardens keep DLC you can sell it to a different merchant and then buy it again at your camp. *When entering new areas the set bonus occasionally disappears. This can be solved by unequipting and then equipting any of the set pieces. *Works on PC - set bonus only requires chest boots and gloves, helmet may be replaced. Trivia * Even though the armor was commissioned for a Nevarran dragon hunter, its design is dwarven. * Curiously, the Blood Dragon Armor in Mass Effect 2 has a STRIKING resemblence to the armor that the Warden is seen using in the CGI trailers. * It will import into Dragon Age II. Gallery Blood dragon armor.jpg|Dwarf in the Blood Dragon Armor Armor-BloodDragon.jpg|Sten getting bloody in the Blood Dragon Armor Bloodarmor01.jpg|Blood Dragon armor in battle Bloodarmor02.jpg|Blood Dragon armor in battle See also *Mass Effect 2 version of Blood Dragon Armor Category:Downloadable content Category:Dragon Age: Origins downloadable content Category:Armor Category:Item sets Category:Origins armor